Promise
by Meclaulin
Summary: [FF REMAKE] "Berjanji padaku untuk berhenti..?" -Junmyeon- "Semua janjiku padamu akan selalu ku tepati. Ku mohon bersabarlah.." -Yifan- [Krisho. Fanho. Kris x Suho. Yifan x Junmyeon. GS. Marriage Life]
1. Chapter 1-3

**YIFAN X JUNMYEON (GS)**

 **.**

 **PROMISE**

 **(CHAPTER 1)**

 **.**

 **a/n : remake-an ini tidak sama persis dengan aslinya. Menyesuaikan feel author yang sekarang. Ah.. ini aslinya juga FF aku kok..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

"PERTARUNGAN MALAM INI KEMBALI DIMENANGKAN OLEH MASK..! ITU ARTINYA MASK AKAN BERTARUNG DENGAN KANG MINHYUK DI SEMI FINAL..!" wasit itu berteriak di tengah-tengah ring. Mengangkat tangan sang pemenang pertandingan, pria yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan topeng. Seluruh penonton bersorak meneriaki namanya. Senyum yang terlihat setengah diwajahnya menandakan kepuasan.

Mask berjalan menuju ruangannya bersama sang pelatih. Tak ada yang pernah melihat wajah asli laki-laki itu, selain keluarga dan pelatihnya.

"Fan.."

" _Hyeong_ , tak ada yang boleh memanggil namaku selain berada dirumah..!" tatapan tajam itu langsung dilayangkan oleh Mask.

"Maaf..." ucap si pelatih dengan senyum terkulum.

"Bukan masalah, _Hyeong_. Hari ini aku pulang ke rumah tidak ke apartemen.."

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai ada yang mengikutimu.."

Mask meraih kunci mobil yang terletak diatas meja kaca. " _Hyeong_ aku membawa mobilmu. Kau bawa mobilku dan tidurlah di apartemenku.."

"Ya.."

Mask melepas topengnya, diganti dengan masker dan topi bewarna hitam. Mask berjalan keluar, tak banyak yang menyorot kearahnya dengan tampilan seperti ini. Dengan langkah panjang di capainya mobil hyundai pengeluaran terbaru itu. Tujuan Mask adalah kerumahnya. Rumah yang sebenarnya dimana ada sang istri yang menunggu disana.

.

 **GANGWON-DO**

.

Mask telah memasuki kawasaan Gangwon-do. Mobil itu mengarah pada bukit kecil di dekat pantai. Sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar dengan udara yang sejuk telah terlihat. Jam menunjukan jam 4 pagi. Mobil terparkir dan Mask bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.. Langkahnya mengendap-endap memasuki rumah. Kakinya melangkah kelantai dua dimana hanya ada kamar mereka yang terbuka. Lantai dua digunakan hanya untuk kamar mereka. Sisi kanan kamar yang menghadap kepantai hanya ditutupi kaca tinggi yang lebar. Mask melepas jaket kulitnya. Perlahan dinaikinya tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan alas bewarna putih. Seorang wanita dengan piyama tidurnya masih terlelap.

Mask menarik wanita itu mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Jari-jari panjangnya membelai lembut wajah putih wanita itu. Senyum manis itu tergambar diwajahnya yang banyak luka lebam ketika wanita itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir kecil pink itu. Mata bulat itu terbuka sempurna.

" _Oppa_..?" suara lembut itu mengalun indah di dalam ruangan.

"Mmhh.." Mask hanya tersenyum menerima panggilan itu.

Tangan wanita itu tergerak untuk menyetuh lebam di wajah suaminya "Apakah ini tak bisa dihentikan..?" suaru itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Sabarlah. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari dunia tinju.."

"Benarkah..? Kau selalu berjanji tuan Wu Yifan.."

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku, Wu Junmyeon.."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut "Nanti ku obati luka-luka itu.." setelahnya mencium ujung bibir Yifan yang memar.

" _Good Morning_.." sapa Yifan. Laki-laki itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri. Mengerti akan gerak-gerik sang suami, Junmyeon mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yifan. Pagi ini Junmyeon mendaptkan ciuman hangat suaminya.

Junmyeon melepas ciuman itu. "Jam berapa sekarang..?"

Yifan melihat jam di atas nakas "Jam setengah lima.."

"Masih ada waktu.." Junmyeon mendorong tubuh Yifan dari atasnya. "Ayo melihat matahari terbit di pantai.." dan turun dari kasur.

Yifan tak dapat membantah kalau sudah menemukan kata matahari terbit dan terbenam. Istrinya sangat mencintai dua hal itu yang menyebabkan Yifan membuat rumah di sini sebagai rumah sesungguhnya.

"Gantilah pakaianmu."

"Setelah dari pantai kita berbelanja ke pasar..?" pintanya.

"Ya. semuanya akan kuturuti.." Yifan tidak pernah tersenyum begitu hangat, hanya kepada istrinya.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon melompat kembali keatas kasur dan memeluk tubuh Yifan erat " _Sarangahe oppa_.." dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi mereka. Yifan berjalan kekamar mandi dan saat pintu terbuka, terlihat

Junmyeon ingin melepas piyamanya.

" _OPPA_..!" pekiknya kaget.

"Apa..? Aku hanya ingin mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tak perlu takut aku akan mengintip. Lagi pula aku sudah berkali-kali melihat semuanya.." ucap Yifan dan meraih sikat gigi di dekat wastafel dan saat bersamaan dia menerima lemparan piyama Junmyeon dari ruang _shower_.

"Jangan berfikiran mesum pagi ini.." kesal Junmyeon.

Yifan hanya terkekeh sambil menggosok giginya.

 **.**

 **JUNMYEON SIDE**

 **.**

Hari ini suamiku pulang. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan dalam gandengannya menuju pantai. Ini salah satu kebahagiaan yang ku punya. Aku mengangakat pandangan untuk melihat wajah lebamnya. Dia membuatku bahagia dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Kami sudah tiba di pesisir pantai. Segera kuambil posisi yang pas untuk melihat matahari terbit. Kujatuhkan kepalaku di bahunya.

" _Oppa_ , kapan janji itu akan ditepati..?" tanyaku.

Kurasakan tangannya membelai ujung rambutku. Bibirnya mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya pada Luhan _hyeong_. Ini pertandingan terakhirku. Aku masuk semifinal. Jika semifinal ini kalah itu pertandingan terakhir. Jika masuk final berarti final pertandingan terakhirku, sayang.." jelasnya. Sejujurnya aku mengharapkan dia kalah di semi final. Tak mungkin ku ucapkan karna akan mengecewakannya.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. " _Oppa_ ingin menang atau kalah..?"

"Akan kujadikan ini kemenangan terakhirku untuk membanggakan _baby_ Wu nanti.." jawabnya.

Sesuatu yang jauh disana mulai menyilaukan. Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada ujung pantai. Matahari sudah mulai terbit dari tempatnya. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan.

Sudah berkali-kali aku melihat matahari terbit semenjak aku berkencan dengan Yifan oppa. Tiga tahun yang lalu hingga sudah menjadi istrinya satu tahun yang lalu tetap saja setiap matahari terbit yang ku lihat akan memiliki pesonanya sendiri. Matahari telah keluar sempurna dari persembunyiannya.

"Sudah selesai melihatnya..?" tanya Yifan _oppa_.

"Sudah. Ayo ke pasar.." aku bangun dari dudukku.

Yifan oppa menahanku. "Tunggu saja disini. Aku akan menjemput mobil dulu.." dan dia sudah mulai berjalan menjahuiku.

 **.**

 **SOMEONE SIDE**

 **.**

Laki-laki dengan kaos hitam, jeans, kacamata hitam, dan topi tampak mengintai gerak gerik Yifan dan Junmyeon

"Bos sepertinya benar dugaan saya.." serunya yang sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang lewat telpon.

"Benar bagaimana maksudmu..?"

"Yang pulang pertama setelah pertandingan malam tadi adalah Mask bukan pelatihnya.."

"Kau yakin..? karna orang suruhan ku yang mengikuti Mask hingga apartement nya juga menyatakan itu Mask.."

"Saya akan memastikannya lebih dulu.."

"Baiklah, hubungi aku lagi kalau ada berita baru.."

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

Yifan dan Junmyeon sudah berada di pasar. Hari ini suasana hati Junmyeon benar-benar baik. Setiap berhenti di kios manapun di pasar, dia akan mengenalkan Yifan sebagai suaminya dengan bangga. Padahal sudah beberapa pedagang yang mengetahuinya. Yifan sebagai seorang Wu Yifan bukan penyamarannya yaitu Mask.

"Bibi Jung..!" seru Junmyeon berlari kecil menuju kios ikan di pinggiran pasar.

"Aigo, Junmyeon- _i_ jangan berlari-lari seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh, aku akan dimarahi suamimu nanti.." cecar Bibi Jung pada Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak akan memarahi Bibi kalau itu memang salah istriku.." jawab Yifan di belakang Junmyeon.

Bibi Jung keluar dari kiosnya. Menghampiri Yifan dan Junmyeon. "Kau berada disini, nak..? Kapan pulang..? Aish wajahmu menjadi kurang tampan lagi dengan warna biru itu. Tapi sepertinya kau akan selalu tampan.." keluh Bibi Jung.

Yifan membungkuk pada Bibi Jung. "Aku baru pulang pagi ini. Dan langsung diajak berbelanja oleh istriku yang manja ini, Bibi. Bahkan dia tak mengobati luka diwajahku dulu.." adu Yifan manja pada Bibi Jung.

"Bibi, kau melupakanku..? bahkan disaat wajah Yifan _oppa_ babak belur saja, Bibi masih meliriknya. Apa tampannya suamiku ini dengan memar biru itu.." kesal Junmyeon dan bersedekap dada kesal.

"Bibi, istriku memang seperti ini.." Yifan merangkul bahu Junmyeon.

"Seperti apa..? manja..? iya..?" tanya Junmyeon kesal menatap tajam Yifan disampingnya.

"Tidak, istriku ini cantik.." Yifan mencium pipi Junmyeon lembut.

"Aish, anak ini jangan bermesraan di pasar.."

"Bibi datanglah kerumah malam ini.." undang Yifan.

"Ada acara apa..?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin berkumpul saja dengan Bibi. Mungkin Bibi ingin melaporkan kemanjaan istriku ini selama dua minggu ku tinggal.."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa buku kemanjaan istrimu nanti malam.."

"Bibi..!" rengek Junmyeon lucu.

Bibi Jung hanya tertawa. "Aku akan membuat menu ikan special untuk kalian. Nanti malam saja kuantarkan ikan pesanan kalian kerumah. Bagaimana..?"

"Baiklah.." jawab Yifan dan merangkul mesra pinggang Junmyeon.

"Kalian cepatlah pulang. Jangan bermesraan di tempat umum. Aku malu anak-anakku pamer kemesraan di pasar.." usir Bibi Jung.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Bibi.." pamit Yifan dan Junmyeon

 **.**

 **SOMEONE SIDE**

 **.**

"Bos mereka menyebut nama laki-laki itu Wu Yifan dan istrinya Nyonya Wu Junmyeon.."

"Bodoh, kau tau Mask tak memiliki keluarga di Korea. Keluarganya berada di China, dan itu pun hanya kakak nya. Apa kau bilang..? istri..? Mask itu belum menikah bodoh.."

"Tapi Tuan Wu itu sangat mirip dengan Mask, bos.."

"Sudahlah jangan mengada-ngada lagi. Sekarang kau balik ke Seoul. Aku membutuhkan tenagamu disini.."

"Baik bos.." jawab pria itu. "Lihat saja aku akan membuktikan Tuan Wu itu adalah Mask. Meskipun aku tak begitu yakin dengan kemiripan wajahnya. Tapi sebagian wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sama. Aku akan membuktikannya.."

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **(DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN)**

 **.**

Dengan bujukan yang susah payah dilakukan Yifan, akhirnya Junmyeon pergi ke Seoul bersama Bibi Jung untuk melihat pertandingan semi final Yifan. Semenjak pacaran Junmyeon tak pernah melihat pertandingan Yifan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia datang. Masalah identitas Yifan sebenarnya yang disembunyikan beralasan karna dia tak ingin keluarganya di ganggu oleh rival-rivalnya.

Meskipun sebagian dari kebohongan publik yang dibuatnya merupakan kenyataan. Kakaknya memang menetap di China bersama keluarganya. Wu Hangeng dan istrinya Wu Heechul. Dia tak terlalu begitu memikirkan keamanan kakaknya atas kelakuan gila rivalnya. Hangeng di China sebagai seorang pengusaha terkenal yang sudah pasti memiliki pengamanan yang ketat.

Yang disembunyikan oleh Yifan hanya istrinya. Kim Minseok yang merupakan dokter pribadi Yifan sekaligus tunangan dari Maneger Yifan –Oh Luhan- pernah di sekap selama 3 hari hanya untuk mengancam Yifan dan Luhan. Bagaimana kalau rival-rivalnya mengetahui tentang istirnya. Tak pernah terbayangkan sedikit pun dalam benak Yifan bahwa sang istri akan tersakiti.

Pertandingan malam ini sudah di mulai. Para peenonton sudah mulai memasuki arena pertandinga. Junmyeon menggenggam erat tangan Bibi Jung. Matanya sudah mulai merah menahan air matanya. Bahkan Yifan dan sang lawan belum memasuki ring. Sebenarnya Minseok berniat ingin menemani Junmyeon juga. Namun di bantah keras oleh Yifan. Jika Junmyeon berada di dekat Minseok, itu dapat mengundang tanda tanya bagi para rivalnya. Ada hubungan apa dokter pribadi dan tunangan maneger Mask dengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon dan Bibi Jung sudah mendudukan diri pada tempatnya. Mereka memilih tempat di atas, agar Junmyeon tak terlalu dekat melihat Yifan di ring. Wasit mulai masuk kedalam area. Menyapa para penonton. Junmyeon sudah menangis sesegukan dengan tubuh bergetar. Bibi Jung menenangakan Junmyeon, dan merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Nona, tak bisakah anda berhenti menangis..? kalau anda takut menonton pertandingan ini tak perlu menonton.." kesal sebuah suara yang berada di bangku bawah Junmyeon dan Bibi Jung.

"Aish.. kau bocah kecil diamlah. Putriku sedang menangis, tak perlu kau urusi..!" bentak Bibi Jung dan memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada remaja itu.

"Maaf Bibi.." laki-laki itu membalikan badannya dengan wajah takut.

Junmyeon yang mendengar bentakan itu berhenti menangis. Melepas pelukan Bibi Jung dan menatap takjub wajah paruh baya itu. "Aku belum pernah melihat Bibi marah seperti tadi..?"

"Karna kau anak yang baik dan manis, jadi aku tak pernah kasar saat di depanmu" jawab Bibi Jung. Jari tangan yang mulai keriput itu menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Junmyeon. "Sudahlah putriku tak boleh menangis lagi. Jika kau menangis Mask akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini nanti.." ujar Bibi Jung menghibur.

"Mwo..?! Bibi dan _noona_ adalah penggemar Mask..? Ternyata kita satu aliran.." celetuk remaja laki-laki tadi kembali berbalik badan melihat Junmyeon dan Bibi Jung.

"Yak bocah kecil kenapa kau kembali ikut campur..?" Kesal Bibi.

"Wah, ternyata _noona_ cantik juga..? Namaku Oh Sehun, _noona_ cantik.." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Junmyeon.

Tangan itu di tepis Bibi Jung dengan kasar "Putriku sudah memiliki suami.."

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan putri Bibi. Mungkin saja aku bisa jadi selingkuhan _nonna_ cantik ini.."

Belum Bibi Jung ingin membalas perkataan Sehun, seorang laki-laki datang dan langsung memarahi Sehun.

"Yak..! Adik kurang ajar. Mengapa kau tak menungguku hah..! bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menunggu ku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kau tau aku pusing mencarimu..? aku pribadi tak peduli kau hilang, yang aku perdulikan kelangsungan hidupku saat aku pulang tak membawa anak bungsu keluarga Oh, aku akan di jadikan kimchi saat itu juga oleh _eomma_.." kesal Laki-laki itu.

"Aish Yeonseok _hyeong_ kau berlebihan sekali. Sudah duduklah, intinya sekarang kau sudah menemukanku.." jawab Sehun santai, kembali berbalik menghadap Junmyeon.

" _Noona_ siapa namamu..?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Yeonseok menjewer telinga Sehun. "Yak..! _hyeong appo.. hyeong appo_..!" ringis Sehun.

Yeonseok berbalik badan menghadap Bibi Jung dan Junmyeon "Maaf atas kelakuan adikku. Dia memang sedikit gangguan jiwa.."

" _Mwo_..!" pekik Sehun.

"Sekali lagi, maaf.." bungkuk Yeonseok. Selanjutnya di menatap tajam Sehun "Dan kau jangan mengganggu gadis lain, disaat kau tak bersama Jongin calon adik iparku. Mengerti..!" tegas Yeonseok.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku.." sungut Sehun.

Junmyeon dan Bibi Jung hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua laki-laki itu. Wasit sudah mulai memanggil para pemain. Sampai akhirnya nama Mask diteriakan wasit. Sehun dan Yeonseok berdiri dan bersorak mendukung Mask.

 **.**

 **JUNMYEON SIDE**

 **.**

"Mereka sangat mendukung suamimu.." bisik Bibi Jung tepat di telingaku.

"Ya.." balasku.

Oppa mereka semua sangat mendukungmu. Aku sangat bahagia banyak yang menyayangi dan mendukungmu selain aku dan keluarga yang lain. Aku melihat kau tersenyum saat mengitari ring dan menyapa pendukungmu. Aku melihat kebahagiaan saat kau berada di atas sana. Oppa, apakah aku sanggup menonton pertandingan ini..?

Seorang wanita sudah berjalan mengitari ring sambil membawa papan bertulisakn " _Round 1_ " yang berarti pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Jika tidak kuat jangan dilihat, nak.." seru Bibi Jung.

"Aku kuat, Bibi Jung.." jawabku.

Minhyuk dan Yifan oppa memulai pertandingan. Gertakan-gertakan sudah mulai dilancarkan. Tuhan selamatkan Yifan oppa. Air mataku menetes ketika sebuah kepalan tangan dengan sarung tinju itu mengenai wajah Yifan oppa.

"Argh..!" seakan aku mersakan sakitnya.

"Nak,kau baik-baik saja..?" Bibi Jung merangkul tubuhku.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawabku. Namun aku memeluk tubuh Bibi Jung kuat, menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahunya. "Bolehkah aku seperti ini..?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Carilah posisi nyamanmu.." sahut Bibi Jung.

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

Ronde ke-enam sudah terlewati. Saatnya memasuki ronde ke-tujuh. Masing-masing petinju sudah memilik lebam di wajah mereka. Luhan tampak memberi instruksi pada Yifan sambil memijat pelan lengan Yifan untuk meregangkak otot-otot Yifan.

"Kau bisa Mask.."

"Ne, _hyeong_.."

Gadis pemegang papan Ronde sudah memulai aksinya. Pertandingan semakin sengit. Berulang kali Yifan menghindar dan dengan cepat menyerang Minhyuk. Sampai akhirnya hal itu terjadi. Minhyuk tampak dengan sengaja menendang keras lutut Yifan. Membuat Yifan langsung berlutut dengan sebelah kaki. Luhan yang melihat pelanggaran keras itu langsung memasuki ring dan memeriksa keadaan Yifan. Luhan mengatakan bahwa ini sudah pelanggaran keras. Dengan bukti yang kuat, Kang Minhyuk di diskualifikasi dari pertandingan yang menjadikan Yifan sebagai pemenangnya.

" _Oppa_..!" pekik Junmyeon tertahan. Di peluknya kuat tubuh Bibi Jung. Menangis tanpa hentinya. Tangisannya tak begitu terdengar karna sorakan para penonton atas pelanggaran Minhyuk.

" _Oppa_.." lirih Junmyeon.

Bagaimana hati Junmyeon tak sakit melihat itu semua. Saat awal pukulan yang diterima Yifan saja sudah seperti cambuk padanya, apalagi saat melihat kejadian tadi. Terlebih melihat Luhan langsung masuk kedalam ring, membuat Junmyeon semakin menjadi. Itu artinya Yifan dalam keadaan yang parah, sampai Luhan harus masuk kedalam ring dan mengajukan protes keras terhadap wasit, dengan akhir pendiskualifikasian Minhyuk dari pertandingan.

" _Op… oppa_.." suara itu tersekat dan kepala Junmyeon jatuh terkulai di bahu Bibi Jung.

"Junmyeon- _i_..? nak..?" panik Bibi Jung yang melihat Junmyeon yang pingsan di bahunya.

"Mask..! sadarlah..!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Yifan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Junmyeon- _i_.." ucap Yifan sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadarannya.

* * *

Ruangan dengan nuansa putih itu di selimuti ke khawatiran Bibi Jung yang menggenggam tangan Junmyeon.

"Eugh.." lenguh Junmyeon setelah mendapat kesadarannya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya lampu dengan matanya.

"Junmyeon- _i_.." panggil Bibi Jung.

Junmyeon menoleh kearah suara itu "Bibi Jung.." sahutnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, nak. Apa masih pusing..? aku akan memanggil Minseok- _ssi_ kemari.." ucap Bibi Jung lembut.

"Minseok _eonni_..?" ulang Junmyeon. Detik berikutnya matanya membulat "Yifan _oppa_..? Yifan _oppa_ dimana..? Bagaimana keadaannya..? apa dia baik-baik saja..? Bibi aku hanya bermimpi bukan..?" tanya Junmyeon yang kini sudah terisak.

Bibi Jung memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu lembut. "Tenanglah, nak. Yifan sedang beristirahat di kamar inapnya bersama Luhan- _ssi_.."

"Bibi aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." pinta Junmyeon dan mencabut jarum infus di punggung tangannya. "Argh..!" erangnya saat benda tajam itu sudah tak melekat lagi di kulitnya.

Cklekk..

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan balutan dress putih beserta blazernya. "Junmyeon- _i_.." panggilnya yang melihat Junmyeon berusaha turun dari ranjangnya.

" _Eonni_ , Yifan _oppa_ dimana..? bagaimana keadaannya..?" Buru Junmyeon dan berjalan tertatih mendekati Minseok.

"Junmyeon- _i_ kau belum bisa bertemu dengan Yifan. Masih banyak wartawan di sekitar rumah sakit. Kau tenang saja, Hangeng dan Heechul sudah berada disana untuk menjaganya.."

" _Oppa_ dan _eonni_ tiba dari China..?"

"Luhan _oppa_ langsung mengabari Hangeng. Beliau beserta istri dan putrinya langsung terbang kesini.."

" _Eonni_ aku mohon. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Yifan _oppa_.."

Minseok mendesah kesal "Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Yifan..?" tanya Minseok.

Junmyeon terdiam akan pertanyaan Minseok.

"Junmyeon- _i_ bersabarlah sebentar saja. Jika aku mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Yifan, maka saat dia bangun aku sudah di bunuh olehnya. Kau tega membiarkan Luhan _oppa_ frustasi karena ditinggal tunangannya..?" Tutur Minseok yang membuat Bibi Jung tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Sampai berapa lama _eonni_..?" Tanya Junmyeon yang mencoba mengalah.

"Tunggu beberapa jam lagi.." Jawab Minseok.

Tok..tok..

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Seorang suster masuk kedalam kamar inap Junmyeon.

"dokter Kim.." Salam suster itu dan membungkuk pada Minseok.

"Kau ingin memeriksa keadaan Junmyeon..?" Tanya Minseok.

Junmyeon memperhatikan suster itu teliti. " _Eonni_ bagaimana kalau aku menyamar sebagai seorang suster..?" ucap Junmyeon dengan mata tak lepas dari suster itu.

" _Mwo_..!" Kaget Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : ketemu lagi dengan GS.. dan kali ini remake. Ini FF dari tahun 2013. Awal mula masih ikutan ujian masuk universitas sekarang lagi tugas akhir. Silahkan diberi pendapat atas FF ini. Kalau mau dilanjut mah hayuk.. kalau nggak mah juga hayuk.. sesukannya kalian aja yang baca..**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2-3

**YIFAN X JUNMYEON (GS)**

 **.**

 **PROMISE**

 **(CHAPTER 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

Junmyeon menatap Minseok " _Eonni_ aku yakin ini akan berhasil. Aku mohon.." Rengek Junmyeon.

Minseok menatap tanya kearah Bibi Jung. Sebuah anggukan menjadi tanda persetujuan dari wanita itu. Kembali tatapannya mengarah ke Junmyeon.

"Aish suami istri ini manja sekali. Suaminya manja dengan tunanganku, istrinya manja denganku.." Keluh Minseok.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum senang menanggapinya.

"Suster Cha kau punya seragam lain kan..?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ya, dokter.."

"Boleh aku meminjamnya untuk adikku ini..?"

"Tentu saja. Saya akan mengambilnya dahulu di _locker_. Saya permisi dokter, nona, nyonya.." Ucap suster itu sebelum pergi keluar kamar inap.

Minseok dan Junmyeon –berpakaian perawat- berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan VVIP. Tertera nama 'Mask' di pintunya. Minseok memutar engsel pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Terlihat seorang wanita tengah membersihkan tubuh Yifan dengan kain basah. Ada seorang pria sedang sedang menidurkan putrinya.

"Permisi.." Sapa Minseok.

Wanita tadi menghentikan pekerjaannya. "dokter Kim..? Bukankah sekarang tidak waktunya pemeriksaan Yifan..?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ne, ada yang ingin dokter bicarakan dengan kami..?" Sahut pria itu yang menggendong putrinya itu.

"Tidak tuan dan nyonya Wu. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan anggota keluarga kalian yang tertinggal.."

Tuan dan Nyonya Wu itu saling memandang bingung.

Minseok menarik tangan Junmyeon dan merangkul bahunya lembut "Nyonya Wu ini ingin bertemu suaminya.."

Nyonya Wu menatap tajam suaminya, sedangakan sang suami menggeleng keras.

"Tuan Wu ini adik ipar anda. Wu Junmyeon.."

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya, dan melepas topi perawatnya. Nyonya Wu langsung berjalan cepat mendatangi Junmyeon.

" _Aigo_ Junmyeon- _i_.. _eonni_ benar-benar merindukanmu.." Heechul memeluk Junmyeon.

"Aku juga merindukan _eonni_.."

"Minseok- _ssi_ terima kasih telah mengantarnya kemari. Kami fikir dia orang lain jadi kami berbicara formal padamu.."

"Tak masalah Hangeng- _ssi_. Aku permisi dulu. Siang nanti aku akan kembali. Heechul- _ssi_ aku permisi.." Ucap Minseok.

"Terima kasih Minseok- _ssi._." Balas Heechul belum melepas pelukannya pada Junmyeon.

Minseok menutup pintu kamar. Hangeng berjalan mengunci pintu kamar inap Yifan.

"Hallo _Oppa_.." Salam Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon- _i_ apakah kau tak diberi makan oleh bocah nakal ini..? Mengapa kau terlihat lebih kurus..?" Cecar Hangeng.

"Aku makan dengan baik, _oppa_.."

"Benarkah..? Lihat _eonni_ mu terlihat sehat dengan tubuh bengkaknya. Itu baru makan dengan baik.." Balas Hangeng.

"Tentu saja aku bertambah gemuk. Kau membuatku hamil kembali begaimana tidak gemuk.." Kesal Heechul.

" _Eonni_ hamil..? Selamat _eonni_. Aku dan Yifan _oppa_ akan menyusul.." Girang Junmyeon.

"Kau memang harus menyusul Junmyeon- _i_.." Heechul membelai lembut rambut Junmyeon.

"Eungh.." Lenguh sebuah suara yang berada di tempat tidurnya.

Junmyeon bergegas menghampiri ranjang itu " _Oppa_..?" Panggilnya.

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. "Sayang.." Balasnya.

"Oke tahan sebentar. Kami sekeluarga akan mencari sarapan pagi. Jadi lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan setalah kami pergi.." Sela Hangeng cepat. Sebelum pasangan itu kelepasan dan melepas rindu di sekitar putrinya yang masih berumur tiga tahun.

Hangeng berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti Heechul yang sebelumnya meraih tasnnya. "Ingat ini rumah sakit. Jangan macam-macam.." Peringat Heechul dan keluar menyusul sang suami.

"Sayang kuncilah pintunya.." Saran Yifan.

"Ke..kenapa ha..harus di kunci..?" Gugup Junmyeon.

"Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Kunci pintunya agar lebih aman dari wartawan. Mengerti istriku..?" Balas Yifan terkekeh kecil melihat kegugupan Junmyeon.

"Ah.." Junmyeon berjalan kearah pintu dan menguncinya.

Junmyeon kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang Yifan. Duduk di kursi dekat ranjang. Yifan menggapai tangan sang istri. Menatap wajah sang istri yang menunduk memainkan jarinya..

"Maaf karna kau harus melihat hal tadi secara langsung.." Ucap Yifan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon yang terus menunduk.

"Maaf saat kau pingsan tadi aku tak ada disampingmu.." Pinta Yifan lagi.

TES..

Setetes air mata jatuh tepat diatas punggung tangan Yifan. Air mata suda mengalir di pipi sang istri. Yifan menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kemarilah.." Ditariknya tangan Junmyeon. Namun Junmyeon menggeleng.

"Tempatnya masih luas, sayang. Naiklah.." Balas Yifan seakan mengerti arti gelengan kepala Junmyeon.

"Nanti _oppa_ kesempitan.." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Apa perlu aku menggendongmu naik ke atas ranjang ini..?" Ancam Yifan yang mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya kini.

" _Andwae_..!" Junmyeon membantah keras dan kembali mendorong tubuh Yifan yang hampir duduk. Perlahan dinaikinya ranjang itu. Yifan menyuruh Junmyeon berbaring di sampingnya. Junmyeon menurutinya. Yifan memeluk bahu Junmyeon dengan tangannya yang tak melekat jarum infus.

"Kalau seperti ini lukaku bisa cepat sembuh.." Girang Yifan.

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dada Yifan. "Memang lukanya apa...?"

"Hanya pergeseran tulang saja.." Jawab Yifan santai seolah hal itu sudah biasa.

"Luka oppa bisa cepat sembuh kalau _oppa_ menuruti semua perintah Minseok _eonni_.."

"Sayang, Minseok _noona_ itu hanya dapat menyembuhkan pasien nya dan Luhan _hyeong_. Karna yang dapat menyembuhkanku itu hanya dirimu.." Yifan mencubit gemas ujung hidung Junmyeon.

"Apa itu pelajar baru dari Luhan _oppa_..? Belajar merayu istri ketika sedang sakit..?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Yifan makin mempererat pelukannya pada Junmyeon. "Sudahlah jangan membahas pasangan aneh itu lagi. Bahas saja tentang kita.."

"Membahas apa..?" Tanya Junmyeon polos.

Yifan menatap wajah Junmyeon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau _morning kiss_..?" Usul Yifan yang membuat semburat merah terlihat dipipi Junmyeon.

 **.**

 **(ENAM HARI KEMUDIAN)**

 **.**

Keadaan kaki Yifan semakin membaik dengan fisioterapi yang dijalaninya. Keluarga Hangeng telah pulang ke China kemarin, karna Hangeng dan Heechul harus mengurus pekerjaan mereka yang terbengkalai disana. Bibi Jung pun sudah kembali ke Gangwon-do. Awalnya Bibi Jung menolak, tapi Yifan memaksa.

Malam ini cukup dingin. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk membeli sup di cafetaria rumah sakit. Junmyeon pergi diam-diam saat Yifan masih tertidur karna letih menjalani fisioterapinya. Ini bukan hari keberuntungan Junmyeon. Sup di cafetaria sudah habis, terpaksa dia harus membelinya di kedai seberang Rumah sakit.

Dirapatkannya mantel bewarna merah maroon itu ke tubuhnya. Angin semakin kencang saja. Dimasukinya kedai itu dan memesan sup yang diinginkannya. Sambil menunggu, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada salah satu jendela gedung rumah sakit di lantai 7 itu. Memeriksa apakan si penghuni sudah bangun dan muncul dibalik jendela itu.

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari ada seorang pria yang terus menatapnya intens dari balik majalah yang dibacanya.

"Nyonya pesanan anda.." Pelayan kedai itu memecah lamunan Junmyeon sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaan Junmyeon.

"Terima kasih.." Junmyeon memberikan beberapa lembar won pada si pelayan. Berikutnya Junmyeon kembali berjalan ke rumah sakit.

Sesekali Junmyeon melihat kebelakang. Karna gadis itu merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Langkahnya semakin cepat dan panjang. Sampai di dalam rumah sakitpun yang ia fikir sudah aman, Junmyeon masih merasa diikuti. Dengan cepat dia menaiki lift yang telah terbuka. Kebetulan sekali bukan. Didalam lift Junmyeon mengatur napas nya dan tersenyum melihat salah satu suster yang berada disana.

TING..

Junmyeon berjalan santai keluar dari lift.

TING..

Lift sebelahnya berbunyi. Junmyeon melihat kebelakang. Siapa yang turun dilantai yang sama dengannya..? Namun tak ada kemunculan siapapun dari dalam lift. Keringat dingin kembali bercucuran di dahinya. Lima kamar lagi terasa berat untuk kakinya melangkah. Junmyeon berlari dengan cepat ke kamar Yifan, membukan pintu kamar dan langsung mnguncinya setelah tetutup.

"Sayang..?" Kaget Yifan melihat ekspresi sang istri.

Junmyeon menatap Yifan dan detik berikut menghambur pada pelukan Yifan.

"Hei ada apa..?" Tanya Yifan khawatir dan mengusap punggung Junmyeon.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Hikss.." Isak Junmyeon.

Yifan melonggarkan pelukan Junmyeon, melihat wajah sang istri yang telah basah dengan air mata "Ada apa..?" Tanya Yifan lembut dan menghapus air mata Junmyeon.

"Aku takut.."

"Takut dengan apa sayang..?"

"Saat aku pulang dari membeli sup untuk oppa di kedai seberang, aku merasa ada yang mengkutiku.." Adu Junmyeon.

Rahang Yifan mengeras mendengar hal itu. Namun dihadapan istrinya dia mencoba tenang agar tak menakuti Junmyeon. "Apa kau melihat bagaimana orangnya..?"

Junmyeon menggeleng lemah "Aku tak melihatnya. Setiap berbalik kebelakang, dia tak ada. Aku yakin ada yang mengkutiku _oppa_.. Hiks.." Junmyeon kembali menangis.

Yifan menarik kembali Junmyeon dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan sang istri dalam pelukan hangatnya. Namun matanya menatap langit-langit kamar memikirkan suatu hal.

Yifan tak pernah lagi mengizinkan Junmyeon keluar dari kamarnya. Jika perlu apa-apa dia bisa meminta bantuan suster, Minseok atau Luhan.

 **.**

 **YIFAN SIDE**

 **.**

Apa ini jalan terbaik..? Ya, ini dapat menyelamatkan Junmyeon dari orang-orang gila itu.

"Sayang.." Panggilku pada Junmyeon yang sedang mengupas apel.

"Ya..." Sahutnya tapi tetap tak melihatku.

Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. "Junmyeon- _i_ , bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke Gangwon-do..? " Ujarku pelan.

"Kenapa..?" Kali ini dia berhenti mengupas apelnya dan menatapku bertanya.

"Ini untuk keamanan mu sayang.."

Junmyeon meletakkan apelnya sambil tersenyum. Tanan kecilnya mengangkup sebelah tanganku " _Oppa_ , keamanan ku itu justru berada di dekatmu.." Balasnya.

Aku balas menggenggam tangannya. Menunduk hanya untuk mengecupi punggung tangan bersih itu. "Tapi buktinya 2 hari yang lalu kau diikuti oleh orang asing, sayang. Sedangakan jika berada di dekatku aku tak bisa melindungimu.."

Junmyeon ragu dalam senyumnya. Tubuhnya menjauh dariku "Kenapa _oppa_ tak bisa melindungi ku..?" suara itu bergetar, mata berair itu menatapku kesal

"Tentu saja karna kaki bodohku ini.." balasku.

Junmyeon kembali mengambil apelnya "Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh.."

"Sayang.." dia keras kepala.

Apel terlempar ke lantai dan tubuh ringkihnya bergetar. Aku ingin memeluknya tapi dia sudah mmebriku tunjuk. "KAU SUAMIKU. KAU YANG HARUS MELINDUNGIKU.."

"Wu Junmyeon kenapa berteriak di depanku..?" Kaget ku.

"Agar _oppa_ sadar. Jika aku berada jauh dari _oppa_ , itu memudahkan rival _oppa_ semakin mudah menjangkau ku..."

"Tapi lebih mudah lagi jika kau tak selalu berada di dekatku yang memancing rasa penasaran mereka.." ntah ini mendebat atau membujuk.

" _Oppa_ tak ingin aku berada di dekat _oppa_..? _Oppa_ membenciku..? Baiklah kalau begitu, hari ini juga aku akan pergi.." Diraihnya tas coklat besarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Wu Junmyeon..!" Panggilku. Aish kaki ini masih susah digerakan. "Junmyeon- _a_..!" Panngilku lagi.

"Mask.." Bingung Luhan _hyeong_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"Kejar Junmyeon. _Ppali_.."

"Tapi.."

"Cepat..!l" titahku.

Luhan hyeong langsung berlari. "ARGH..!" Kuhempaskan badanku ke ranjang.

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

Yifan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Yifan juga sudah mulai menjalani latihan-latihan ringan untuk menghadapi lawannya di final nanti. Keadaan fisik Yifan semakin membaik, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya. Junmyeon belum mau berbicara dengannya. Yifan mengetahui keadaan Junmyeon pun hanya dari Bibi Jung yang setiap hari mengabarinya.

 **.**

 **JUNMYEON SIDE**

 **.**

Aku berjalan mendekati kalender yang terhantung di dindinga dapur. Ah, sudah dua minggu aku mendiamkan Yifan _oppa_. Biarkan saja. Toh dia yang menginginkan aku jauh darinya. Besok pertandingan finalnya. Kembali ku dekati masakanku. Kenapa baunya jadi tak enak seperti ini.

"Huwek.." Astaga ada apa dengan perutku. Apa jangan-jangan maag ku kambuh lagi.

"Huwek.." Aku berlari ke wastefel dekat ruang makan. Memuntahkan semuanya. Tapi yang keluar hanya air. Ini sudah tak baik.

Berlari kecil aku menuju kamar. Mengambil tas tanganku dan berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah mengunci rumah aku kembali berjalan. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di seberang rumah. Ku picingkan mataku melihat siapa pengemudinya. Belum terlihat mobil itu sudah berlalu dari pandanganku. Aku tak peduli. Lebih baik aku bergegas ke klinik.

Aku melaju dengan mobil ke klinik. Cukup jauh dari rumah, makanya kugunakan mobil. Astaga aku lupa memberitau Bibi Jung. Nanti saja saat pulang dari sini.

"Nyonya Wu Junmyeon.." Panggil suster dari balik pintu ruang dokter.

"Saya.." Aku bangkit dari duduk ku, dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya.." Sapa dokter perempuan itu. "Silahkan duduk.."

Kududukan diriku di kursi tersebut "Pagi dokter.."

"Ada keluhan apa..?"

"Pagi ini aku sedikit mual mencium aroma masakanku. Apa mungkin maag ku kambuh lagi..?"

"Kita periksa dulu ya.." Dokter itu berjalan kearah ranjang. Suster menyuruhku berbaring diatas ranjang. Dokter itu memeriksa detak jantungku. Sampai akhirnya dia menyingkap kaosku.

"Kita coba dulu.." Serunya. Aku hanya menurut. Dia mengoleskan gel dingin di permukaan perutku dan mulai menempelkan benda berbentuk senter itu ke perutku. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Dokter.." Panggilku.

Dokter itu mengalihkan pandangan pada monitor yang berisi gambar hitam putih itu. "Selamat Nyonya. Anda sedang mengandung. Dan ini memasuki minggu ke-5.." Ujarnya.

Hamil..? Anakku dan Yifan _oppa_..? Ya Tuhan aku berterima kasih padamu.

"Jadi tak ada masalah dengan maag ku..? Dan aku hamil..?" Tanyaku meyakinkan.

" _Ne_. Tak ada hal serius dengan lambung anda. Dan sekali lagi selamat atas kehamilannya.." Seru dokter tadi.

Kali ini sengaja kubuka atas mobil dan kacanya. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Aku akan memberitau Bibi Jung nanti malam saja.

" _Baby_ , Mommy benar-benar mencintaimu sayang.." Sebelah tanganku mengelus perutku dan sebelahnya lagi memegang kendali stir.

Heechul _eonni_ , Hangeng _oppa_ , kami sudah menyusul kalian bukan. Alice akan segera memiliki sepupu. Betapa bahagia nya aku saat ini. Ku parkir mobilku di dalam bagasi rumah. Sesekali aku berputar kecil dan bersenandung senang. Ku naiki tangga rumah dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Ku peluk gulingku. Kenapa aku mengantuk..? Sebaiknya ku tidur dulu.

 **.**

 **SOMEONE SIDE**

 **.**

"Kau yakin itu istrinya..?" Ucap seorang pria muda. Mungkin umurnya sekisaran Yifan.

"Tentu tuan. Saya melihatnya masuk keruangan inap Mask. Dan saat saya mencoba mendengar pembicaraan mereka, disitu ada bernama Wu Yifan dan Wu Junmyeon. Pembicaraan mereka terdengar cukup mesra, tuan." Jelas seorang laki-laki yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

Sebuah senyum licik terpatri diwajah pria yang dipanggil tuan tadi. "Wu Yifan ini saatnya aku membalasmu.." Gumannya.

"Lakukan tugasmu siang ini.."

"Baik Tuan.." Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Junmyeon dan Yifan.

 **.**

 **JUNMYEON SIDE**

 **.**

Silau sekali. Ku buka mataku, kulirik jam yang berada diatas nakas. Pukul 1 siang. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjangku. Meraih karet rambut di atas nakas dan menguncirnya asal. Kuturuni tangga rumah menuju dapur. Perutku lapar juga ternyata. Ku keluarkan ayam dari kulkas dan bumbu-bumbunya.

Saat aku sedang sibuk memotong sayuran aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak dibelakangku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Namun tak ada seorang pun. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja.

Kulanjutkan memotong sayuran ini. Setelah selesai aku berjalan ke arah lemari es dan mengambil mie putih untuk ku rebus.

"Mmmmffffttt.." Aku memberontak sat merasakan sebuah kain membekap mulutku. Tapi mengapa tubuhku semakin lemas. Detik berikutnya aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

Terlihat mobil Luhan memasuki halaman rumah Yifan di Gangwon, dengan cepat laki-laki itu turun dari mobilnya. Luhan dikagetkan dengan pintu rumah Yifan yang terbuka cukup lebar malam hari.

"Apa Junmyeon berada di rumah Bibi Jung..?" Guman Luhan dan tetap memasuki rumah Yifan.

Luhan mendengar isakan dari lantai atas, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Yifan dan Junmyeon. Di naiki tangga itu cepat, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan istri Yifan yang sudah dianggapnya adik. Di dekatinya wanita yang tengah terduduk di lantai sambil memegang sebuah kain.

"Junmyeon- _i_.." Panggilnya.

Luhan salah, wanita itu Bibi Jung bukan Junmyeon. "Bibi Jung.." Panggilnya lagi.

Bibi Jung mendongak dan melihat Luhan dalam kegelapan kamar. "Lampunya, nak. Hidupkan lampunya.." Seru Bibi Jung yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

Luhan berjalan mendekati saklar lampu, dan menghidupkannya. Kamar itu terlihat begitu terang. Luhan kembali berjalan mendekati Bibi Jung. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tulisan bewarna merah di kaca besar kamar ini.

" **AKU MEMINJAM ISTRIMU SEBENTAR YIFAN-AH. DIA CANTIK JUGA YA. LOEY** " Luhan tertegun membacanya. Apa yang harus dia katakannya dengan Yifan..? Sedangkan besok adalah finalnya Yifan.

* * *

Yifan terlihat sangat gusar di dalam ruangannya.

"Mask tenanglah.." Pinta Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sampai saat ini aku tak tau keberadaannya _hyeong_..!" Benat Yifan.

"Kau tenangkan emosimu dulu.."

" _Hyeong_ kau kehilangan tunangan mu saja kau panik. Bagaimana aku hah..!" Balas Yifan.

Luhan menyerah menenangkan Yifan. Yang ada tenanganya juga ikut terkuras menenangkan Yifan. Menghubungi Hangeng bukan jalan keluarnya. kakak Yifan satu-satu nya itu hanya memarahi Yifan atas hilangnya adik ipar kesayangannya.

Kring.. Kring..

Suara ponsel Yifan menggema di dalam ruangan. Namun tak dihiraukan Yifan.

"Aish bocah ini.." Kesal Luhan dan meraih ponsel Yifan.

"Hallo.."

"Oh Luhan-ssi bisa berikan ponsel ini pada Yifan.."

Luhan kaget mendengar penuturan sang lawan bicara. Bagaimana dia tau yang berbicara Luhan..? Dan dia mengatakan Yifan..? Suara laki-laki ini bukan milik Hangeng. Luhan berjalan mendekati Yifan dan memberikan ponsel itu tanpa pembicaraan. Yifan yang melihat raut wajah Luhan hanya menerima ponsel itu.

"Hallo.."

"Wu Yifan lama tak bertemu.." Yifan terbelalak kaget. Mendelik kearah Luhan yang menggeleng bingung.

"Siapa ini..?"

"Kau melupakan suaruku, Fanfan.." Sekali lagi Yifan terdiam mendengar penuturan sang lawan bicara.

"Park Chanyeol..?"

"Kau mengingatku pengkhianat.."

"Chanyeol- _a_ aku bisa menjelaskan hal itu.."

"Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasanmu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kepatuhanmu. Karna kalau tidak Nyonya Wu Junmyeon akan tinggal nisan saja.."

Yifan membeku "Junmyeon- _i.."_

"Ya. Junmyeon- _i._ Istri cantikmu.."

"PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA..!" Yifan berteriak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tapi sayang itu tak di dengar oleh Jongin yang lebih dulu memutus sambungan telpon.

 **.**

 **ANOTHER PLACE**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang dengan pencahayan lampu satu-satu berisi dua orang pria dengan pakian serba hitam, seorang pria dengan kemeja biru tua beserta jeans lebih gelap duduk di sebuah kursi roda, dan seorang wanita yang tengah terduduk sambil terikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Ruangan itu berada di gedung pertandingan Yifan malam ini.

Si wanita sudah mulai mengeluh kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tangannya yang biasa bebas kini terhalang untuk merenggangkan otot. Dengan cepat di tegakkanya kepalanya.

"Hei.." Serunya.

Laki-laki berkemeja tadi menoleh dari kaca besar yang menampilkan pertandingan malam ini. "Nyonya Wu Junmyeon sudah bangun.." Laki-laki itu menekan tombol di salah satu sisi kursi rodanya dan melaju mendekati Junmyeon.

"Kau siapa..?" Tanya Junmyeon bingung sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Park Chanyeol.." Sapa Chanyeol ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : ada nyempil ya satu nama krystal..? itu nama orang kok bukan nama barang.. iya ini remake FF nya dia sama Minho Shinee. Untuk other cast nya Lumin sama Hunkai. Sebenernya Lumin nggak terlalu banyak muncul, Hunkai malah nggak muncul. Cuma suka aja ama OTP ini. Pertama kalinya bikin Luhan couplean sama member EXO. Selama ini selalu bikin Luhan sama OC. wkwkwkwk..**

 **chapter selanjutnya ending.. males nungguin lama-lama. jadi kelar edit langsung post aja..**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3-3

**YIFAN X JUNMYEON (GS)**

 **.**

 **PROMISE**

 **(CHAPTER 3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

"Chanyeol..?" Junmyeon tampak berfikir. "Kau sahabat.." Ucapan Junmyeon terputus.

"Lebih tepatnya mantan sahabat suamimu. Tidak perlu memanggilnya Mask, aku sudah tau nama aslinya.." Jelas Chanyeol.

Junmyeon menarik-narik tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku..?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Hanya bermain-main dengan suamimu.." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Bermain-main..?" Bingung Junmyeon.

"Mengulang masa lalu. Kurasa kau tau maksudku Junmyeon- _a_.." Sahut Chanyeol.

Junmyeon tampak berfikir. Tiba-tiba dia menatap Chanyeol. Meyakinkan apa yang difikirkannya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan waktu itu..? Yang membuatmu seperti ini..?" Ucap Junmyeon ragu.

"Kau pintar juga ternyata. Pantas untuk bersanding dengan si cerdas Fanfan itu.."

 **.**

 **(FLASHBACK ON)**

 **.**

Dua remaja laki-laki sedang berjalan dengan senangnya di trotar. Dua orang yang diketahui memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab itu sedang berbahagia atas kelulusan mereka.

"Chanyeol- _a_ apa kau akan mewujudkan impianmu setelah lulus SMA ini..?" Tanya remaja laki-laki yang merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi petinju hebat, Fanfan.." Sahut Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Fanfan itu melepas rangkulannya "Yak..! Namaku Yifan. Bukan Fanfan, Park Chanyeol.." Kesal Yifan.

"Han-gege saja memanggilmu Fanfan.." Balas Chanyeol santai.

"Yasudah kita berpisah disini saja.." Lanjut Yifan kekanak-kanakan dan berjalan ke seberang jalan. Ya rumah mereka cuma berbeda beberapa blok.

"Kau tak jadi ke rumahku..?" Tanya Chanyeol masih di tempatnya.

Yifan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tetap berjalan menyebrangi jalanan.

Chanyeol yang kesal dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan Yifan menyusul Yifan dari belakang.

"Fanfan- _er_.." Seru Chanyeol.

Dengan enggan Yifan berbalik, dan BRAK..! Kejadian naas itu terjadi di depan mata Yifan. Sebuah mobil menabrak Chanyeol. Sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil. Melihat Yifan yang masih mematung atas keterkejutannya itu. Si pengemudi berlari cepat ke mobilnya dan melaju.

"YAK BAJINGAN..! JANGAN LARI KAU..!" Yifan mengejar Mobil itu sampai perempatan depan. Namun kekuatannya tak secepat laju mobil itu.

Yifan kembali berlari ketempat Chanyeol. Dan langsung memangku kepala Chanyeol yang masih aktif mengeluarkan darah.

"Chanyeol-ah bertahan ya. Aku akan menggendongmu kerumah sakit perumahan.." Yifan menaikkan tubuh Chanyeol keatas punggungnya. Dan menggendong Chanyeol kerumah sakit.

 **.**

 **(FLASHBACK OFF)**

 **.**

"Lalu suami mu itu menghilang. Apakah dia tidak berniat melaporkan kecelakaan ku dengan polisi..? Dia dan kakaknya pindah ke China. Tiba-tiba dia sudah menjadi petinju terkenal sekarang.."

"Kau belum mendengar penjelasan Yifan _oppa_. Oppa pergi tanpa memberitaumu karna dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan semuanya pada keluargamu. Masalah Yifan dan Hangeng _oppa_ pindah ke China, itu sudah keputusan Hangeng _oppa_ dari jauh hari. Yifan _oppa_ menjadi seorang petinju karna apa..? Itu semua karnamu..!" Balas Junmyeon.

"Kau istrinya. Kau pasti membela suamimu.." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku mengatakan hal sebenarnya Chanyeol- _ssi_.."

"SELAMAT MALAM PARA HADIRIN SEMUA..!" Suara teriakan dari tempat pertandingan.

Chanyeol tersenyum licik melihat wajah Junmyeon. Diraihnya ponsel yang terletak di saku kemejanya. Menekan tombol-tombol dan meletakkannya di telinga.

Tak lama seseorang menjawab.

"Chanyeol- _a_ dimana istriku..? Jangan macam-macam dengan istriku..! Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.." Seru Yifan tak sabar.

"Hei sabarlah. Kau ingin istrimu selamat..? Maka turuti semua kemauanku.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan..?"

"Orangku akan datang sebentar lagi untuk memberikan _earphone_ kecil agar kita dapat terhubung selama pertandingan. Lawanmu adalah atletku. Turuti apapun yang aku katakan.."

Yifan terdiam untuk sesaat. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Junmyeon. Beralih ke belakang tubuh Junmyeon.

"Aaaakkkhhh..!" Pekik Junmyeon saat merasa rambutnya ditarik kebelakang.

"Junmyeon- _i_..? Sayang kau baik-baik saja.." Panik Yifan di sana.

"Bagaimana..? ingin menuruti kemauanku..?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku akan menurutinya. Tapi jangan pernah menyentuh istriku lagi.."

"Aku tak bisa berjanji. Semuanya ada ditanganmu.." Dan sambungan telfon itu terputus.

"Kau gila..! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Yifan _oppa_..?" Teriak Junmyeon saat Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya.

"Tak bisakah kau diam. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan suamimu.." Jawab Chanyeol.

Cuih.. Junmyeon meludah tepat di wajah Chanyeol. "Yifan _oppa_ tak bersalah. Kau akan tau akibatnya.."

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang dengan pakaian staf menghampiri Yifan dan Luhan di ujung lorong.

"Tuan, ini dari tuan Park.." Ujarnya memberikan benda kecil bewarna hitam di dalas bungkus transparan.

Yifan menahan lengan pria tersebut "Apakah Chanyeol berada di gedung ini..?" Tanya Yifan.

Pria itu melepas genggama tangan Yifan "Maaf saya tak dapat memberitaukan apapun.."

"Mask kau sudah siap..?" Tanya seorang petugas.

"Mask siap.." Luhan menarik tangan Yifan. Dalam perjalanan menuju ring Yifan mengenakan benda kecil itu di telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mendengarku..?" ucap Chanyeol memperhatikan Yifan yang berjalan menuju ring.

"Ya.." Jawab Yifan singkat.

"Bersikap sewajarnya saja dulu untuk ronde pertama.."

"Park Chanyeol kau gila..!" Pekik Junmyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya..?" Bentak Yifan

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya berteriak-teriak tak jelas saja. Sudahlah, lakukan tugasmu. Ronde pertama akan segera dimulai.."

 **.**

 **(RONDE 1)**

 **.**

Yifan dan Minjoong -lawan Yifan- mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan kecil pada lawannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu..?" Tanya Junmyeon dingin.

"Haruskah kuberitahu sekarang..? Nanti saja agar lebih seru.." Balas Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari kaca besar yang menampilkan pertarungan Yifan.

 **.**

 **(RONDE 2)**

 **.**

Ronde 1 telah berlalu. Benar-benar terlihat seperti pemanasan bagi kedua jawara.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada atletku.." Ucap Chanyeol pada microphone hitam di dekat mulutnya.

"Itu hal yang sudah semestinya.." Balas Yifan.

"Baiklah untuk ronde ke 2 jangan terlalu kasar pada atletku.."

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.."

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan pada atlet ku dengan istrimu. Impas bukan.."

"Jangan pernah menyentuh istriku seujung rambut pun.." Ancam Yifan.

"Perlukah aku takut..?" Ejek Chanyeol.

"Lakukan apa yang ku suruh. Dan permata indahmu akan aman tak tersentuh.." Akhir Chanyeol karna ronde ke-2 akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **(RONDE 3)**

 **.**

"Apakah lebih seru jika final kali ini dilakukan hanya dengan 6 ronde..?" Tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu bawahannya yang tepat berada di samping kanannya.

"Sepertinya begitu tuan. Dapat mengalahkan Mask di final dengan 6 ronde itu sudah keberhasilan yang bagus.."

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi 5 Ronde.."

"Yak..! Manusia tak punya otak. Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan pada Yifan _oppa_..?" Sentak Junmyeon mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan bawahannya.

Chanyeol memutar kusri rodannya menghadap Junmyeon. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan suamimu.."

"Permainan apa yang kau maksud.?"

"Baiklah akan ku beritau sekarang. Hah.. Tapi maaf itu terlalu sulit untuk ku jelaskan. Jadi kau lihat saja.."

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA NYA..?!" Pekik Junmyeon kesal.

"Kau gadis pemaksa yang suka berteriak. Begini, intinya aku akan menyiksa hidupnya. Tenang hanya hidupnya, kehidupanmu tidak.."

Junmyeon diam menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Di ronde terakhir nanti, atletku akan melumpuhkan beberapa saraf penting tubuhnya. Dan dengan itu suami mu akan pergi dengan perlahan.."

"KAU..! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA..!"

"Adakah kata 'membunuh' dikalimatku tadi. Tak ada bukan..? Jadi aku tak akan membunuhnya.." Balas Chanyeol.

Perlahan air mata itu mengalir dipipinya. Ditatapnya manik mata Chanyeol memohon.

 **.**

 **(RONDE 4)**

 **.**

Ronde ke 3 sudah berakhir.

"Yifan- _a_ bisakah di ronde ini kau tak melawan sama sekali..?"

"Maksudmu..?" Tanya Yifan yang sedang melakukan peregangan otot.

"Biarkan atletku saja yang menyerangmu. Kau tak perlu membalasnya..."

" _Oppa andweyo_...! Lakukan seperti pertandingan biasa..! Menangangkan ini untuk babbmmmffttt.." Sebuah tangan mmebekap mulut Junmyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya..?" Tanya Yifan kesal.

"Sedikit bermain dengannya jika kau masih membalas serangan atletku.."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya.."

"Bagus.." Balas Chanyeol dan memutus sambungannya dengan Yifan.

"Kalian berdua lepas ikatan wanita itu dan bawa dia kemari.." Titah Chanyeol.

Dua pria berbadan besar itu menurut. Dilepasnya ikatan tangan Junmyeon dan dengan cepat dicengkramnya kuat tangan Junmyeon agar tak kabur.

"Lalu ikat di tiang itu.." Seru Chanyeol kembali sambil menunjuk tiang besi yang berada cukup dekat dangannya.

Junmyeon tampak menurut. Tak ada pemberontakan yang dilakukannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Yifan dibawah sana. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat luka lebam di wajah suaminya itu. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ kumohon lepaskan Yifan oppa. Terserah kau akan menyiksaku seperti apa. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini.." Pinta Junmyeon.

Chanyeol masih tetap tak melirik Junmyeon. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada pertandingan yang akan dimulai.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ aku mohon.." Suara itu terdengar beriringan dengan isakan yang semakin keras.

Chanyeol masih setia tak menjawab sepatah katapun permohonan Junmyeon. Minjoon mulai melakukan penyerangan pada Yifan.

"Ingat kesepakatan kita.." Ingat Chanyeol saat Yifan mencoba mengelak dari serangan Minjoon.

Sebuah tinjuan ringan mendarat di wajah Yifan. "Argh.. Chanyeol- _ssi_ aku mohon akhiri ini semua.." Junmyeon merasa lemas melihat kejadian itu kembali secara langsung.

Serangan yang dilakukan Minjoon mulai memburu. Dengan senang hati Yifan memberikan tubuhnya untuk jadi sasaran. Sesekali Yifan melakukan pertahanan. Ingat pertahanan bukan penyerangan. Itu pun karena Luhan sudah membentak Yifan di luar ring.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ anak ini perlu Ayah nya. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini.."

Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Junmyeon. Memperhatikan Junmyeon dari atas hingga bawah. "Anak itu tetap akan memiliki ayah.." Jawabnya.

"Kau akan menghentikan ini semua..?" Tanya Junmyeon senang.

"Aku akan menjadi ayahnya.."

" _Nde_..?!" Kaget Junmyeon.

"Aku tak akan pernah menghentikan apa yang telah kumulai. Tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak mu untuk menjadi ayahnya.." Jelas Chanyeol dan kembali melihat pertandingan.

Junmyeon tampak berfikir. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan Chanyeol. Ada sebuat gurat ketakutan diwajahnya setelah menemukan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pernyataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju.." Sahut Junmyeon lantang.

Sontak Chanyeol menoleh kembali dan memberikan sebuah senyum hangat nan lembut pada Junmyeon. "Terima kasih. Aku akan lebih baik darinya.."

Junmyeon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan pertandinga. Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya takut mengucapkan persetujuan konyol itu. Perutnya bergetar meminta diisi. Astaga wanita itu lupa mengisi perutnya dengan makanan dari kemarin.

 **.**

 **(JUNMYEON SIDE)**

 **.**

Aigo perutku lapar sekali. Bodoh, kalau aku hanya sendiri tak masalah aku tak makan berapa haripun. Masalahnya ada baby Wu saat ini. Apa aku harus meminta pada Chanyeol- _ssi_..? Semoga Tuhan melancarkan rencana gilaku ini. Yifan _Oppa_ mianhe. Apapun yang terjadi ayah baby Wu tetaplah Wu Yifan.

Aku memanggilnya formal atau _oppa_ ya..? _Oppa_ saja biar dia lebih percaya. " _Opp..pa_.." Gagapku memanggilnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kembali kearahku. "Kau memanggilku _oppa_..?"

"Ne.." Aku ku sedikit takut.

"Ada apa..?"

"Begini. Semenjak kemarin aku belum.." Kuhentikentikan ucapanku. Menambah kesan ragu dan takut untuk melanjutkannya.

"Belum apa..?" Suaranya itu lembut. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku belum makan dari kemarin.." Jawabku pelan. Ku dengar kekehan kecil dari bibirnya. Dia tersenyum lucu menanggapi jawabanku.

"Astaga, Junmyeon- _a_. Ku kira ada apa. Tunggu sebentar, ya.." Balasnya.

"Kalian carilah makanan untuknya. Harus ada daging dan sayuran nya agar bayinya kuat.." Titah Chanyeol pada bawahannya. "Tapi sebelum itu lepas dulu ikatannya.."

Binggo..! Ini yang ku tunggu dari tadi. Ikatan tanganku dilepas. Hah, tanganku terasa keram di ikatan dan di cengkram terus. Ku kibas-kibaskan tanganku meregangkannya. Dua bawahaan Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi disini.

"Kemarilah. Jangan di sana terus.." Chanyeol memanggilku mendekatinya. Kau harus kuat Junmyeon. Buat dia percaya, itu intinya. Kegilaan harus dilawan dengan kegilaan. Kudekati tempatnya. Saat aku menoleh, argh. Napasku terasa sesak melihat Yifan oppa terjatuh akibat pukulan atlet sialan itu. Cepat berfikir Junmyeon.

"Mengapa kau mau menyerah..?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikit pun menghadapku.

' _Siapa yang menyerah..? Ini justru penyerangan untukmu.._ ' Batinku. Tak mungkin aku mengucapkannya. Semoga orang ini tak mengecek seluk beluk kehidupan kami sebelumnya. "Aku di jodohkan dengannya. Jadi aku harus menerimanya. Aku melindunginya hanya sebagai tanggung jawabku di depan orang tua untuk membela suamiku.." Jawabku pelan masih menatap nanar kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan itu secara langsung.

Kalau saja aku bisa keluar, aku akan menjambak rambut atlet tolol itu. Kutampar bahkan kutinju kembali. Tapi tenang Junmyeon. Kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Chanyeol tak membalas penjelasanku. Ku lirik dia dengan sudut mataku. Ish.. Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu di saat suamiku diambang kematian. Tanganku gatal ingin memukul kepalanya melihat senyum menjijikan itu. Kuraba saku belakang celananku. Bagus, ponselku tak diambil.

Aku harus meminta bantuan seseorang nanti. Tapi siapa..? Luhan _oppa_ dan Minseok _eonni_..? Tidak mereka pasti sibuk dengan pertandingan. Hangeng _oppa_ dan Heechul _eonni_..? Mereka terlalu jauh. Aku ingat Yifan _oppa_ pernah mengajarkan sedikit ilmu bela diri. Semoga badanku tak kaku mempraktekannya nanti.

"Tuan.." Ku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Kutemui dua bawahan Chanyeol sudah kembali. Dimana mereka membeli makanan..? Kenapa cepat sekali.

"Berikan padanya.." Pria ini terlalu sibuk menyaksikan penderitaan suamiku.

"Ini Nyonya.." Pria berbadan besar itu memberikan sekantung makanan. Kuterima dengan senang hati dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ku buka cepat kotak yang berada di dalam kantung itu. Nasi, daging cincang, sayuran, salad. Ku periksa alat makannya. Sumpit, sendok dan garpu. Mengapa tak ada pisau..? Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, mencari benda tajam. Tak ada, ruangan ini terlalu kosong untuk dikatak berisi. Aku mulai melahap makananku, menusuk daging dan sayuran itu dengan garpu. Garpu..? Hah ini benda tajam yang ku cari.

 **.**

 **(RONDE 5)**

 **(YIFAN SIDE)**

 **.**

Ronde 4 telah berakhir. Ya Tuhan mengapa badanku bisa selemas ini. Padahal ini baru Ronde awal-awal. Berikan aku kekuatan Tuhan.

Plak..!

Kulirik malas orang yang memukul kepalaku. "Kau mau bunuh diri, hah..!" Bentak Luhan _hyeong._

"Ini demi Junmyeon, _hyeong_.." Lirihku melap keringat yang mengenai memar di pelipisku.

"Lalu jika Junmyeon selamat kau mati..?! Iya..?!" Bentaknya lagi.

" _Hyeong_ sudahlah.." Aku lelah dengan ini semua. Jadi jangan membentakku lagi.

"Bisa di Ronde ini kau akhiri semuanya..?" Tanya sesorang dibalik earphone ini.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Kau menyerah di Ronde ini.."

Kulirik Luhan _hyeong_ yang masih mendecak kesal dengan sikapku. Kuhembuskan napas sesak ini perlahan. "Boleh aku bicara dengan istriku..?" Pintaku.

"Tunggu sebentar.."

Dengan sabar aku menunggu suaranya yang lembut. " _Oppa_.." Ya tuhan kumohon jangan menangis sayang.

"Hai sayang. Sedang apa..?" Tanyaku tak tau harus memulai darimana.

" _Oppa_.. Aku merindukanmu.." Isakannya terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku.

Kutundukan kepalaku lebih dalam memendam air mata ini "Aku juga. Maaf atas pertengkaran kemarin. Kau benar sayang, seharusnya kau selalu berada di dekatku agar terlindungi.." Ku usahankan suaraku senormal mungkin.

" _Oppa_.. Aakku.. Aku mencintaimu.." Ucapnya. Aku tak tau sudah berapa tetes air mata yang dijatuhkannya.

"Aku lebih.. Hah.. Lebih mencintaimu.." Suaraku sudah bergetar.

" _Oppa_ tunggu aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Jangan menangis, ne.."

Aku tertawa mendengar penuturannya "Bukankah kau yang sedang menangis. Kemarilah, aku akan memeluk dan menciummu langsung.."

"Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.."

"Sudahkah..? Kalau sudah laksanakan tugasmu secepatnya jika kau ingin memeluk dan menciumnya.."

"Aku akan melakukan kemauanmu Chanyeol- _a_.." Jawabku.

Tak..?! Earphone itu di cabut paksa Luhan _hyeong_. Dan dia mulai berteriak di sana "KAU BERHENTILAH MEMPERALAT ATLETKU..!" Amuknya dan mencampakan _earphone_ itu kelantai lalu menghancurkannya dengan pijakan emosinya.

" _Hyeong_ apa yang kau lakukan..?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Kau bertanding seperti biasa. Istrimu akan selamat. Menegerti..?" Seru Luhan _hyeong_ tegas.

"Tapi _hyeong_.."

"Bertanding seperti biasa..!" Dan dia turun dari atas ring karna pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Hyung maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk istriku.

 **.**

 **(JUNMYEON SIDE)**

 **.**

 _Oppa_ kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi. Bertahanlah. Ku genggam kuat garpu yang berada di tangan kananku. Kudekati Chanyeol yang sudah mulai berkonsentrasi dengan pertandingan. Kau bisa Wu Junmyeon.

Kukalungkan lengan kiriku dilehernya. Dia menegang sesaat menerima perlakuan dariku.

" _Oppa_.." Manjaku.

"Ne.." Jawabnya singkat.

Tarik napas lalu keluarkan. Baby Wu bantu Mommy menyelamatkan Daddymu ya. " _Oppa_ , aku sangat mencintai Yifan _Oppa_. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya..!" Ku todongkan langsung ujung garpu runcing itu di lehernya. Kedua bawahannya langsung mengejar.

"Menjauh.. Jika kalian mendekat aku akan menusuk Chanyeol.." Seruku mengancam dua bawahannya itu.

"Kau fikir kau bisa melawanku.." Seru Chanyeol.

Aish maaf sekali Chanyeol, aku harus melakukan ini demi semuanya. "Maaf.." Balasku dan mendorong kuat kursi rodanya hingga dia terjatuh. Aku langsung berlari keluar. Kebetulan hanya satu bawahannya yang ku hadapi. Karna satunya lagi membantu Chanyeol duduk kembali di kuri roda. Ingat Junmyeon.. Tengkuk, ya tengkuk. Donghae oppa pernah mengajarkannya padaku. Aku mengelak dari tangkapan pria ini. Sampai aku berhadapan dengan punggunganya.

Tak..!

Dengan kuat ku pukul tengkuknya. Pria itu langsung tersungkur. Kupacau lariku cepat keluar dari ruangan ini dan menuruni anak tangga. Kuraih ponselku. Siapa yanh harus kuhubungi..? Kucari kontak sambil terus menuruni tangga. Sehun..! untung saja anak itu menyimpan nomornya di ponselku.

Ku tekan kontak Sehun. " _Yeobseo_ Sehun _-a_.." Seruku cepat.

" _Noona_ , ada apa..? _Noona_ dimana..?" Tanyanya.

"Sehun- _a_ tolong hubungi ambulan dan polisi. Laporkan penculikan di pertandingan Mask malam ini.." Seruku dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Aish masih satu lantai lagi.

" _Noona_ ada apa sebenarnya..?" Panik Sehun.

"Sehun- _a_ kumohon. Cepatlah, kau bersama Yeonseok oppa bukan..? Cepatlah. Ini berhubungan dengan nyawa Mask.." Seruku sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk tempat pertandingan.

"Baiklah.." Ujarnya menyetuji dan langsung kumatikan sambungan telfonnya. Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari ke dalam. Saat mataku dengan jelas nenatap Yifan oppa yang bertanding, saat itu pula aku melihatnya terjatuh membentur lantai. Waktu seakan berhenti saat aku melihat itu semua. Kakiku benar-benar lemas untuk menopang tubuh ini. Wasit sudah mulai menghitung. Kuseret langkahku ke depan Ring. Tak perduli dengan apa tanggapan orang aku masuk kedalam Ring. Ku pangku kepalanya berusaha membangunkannya.

" _Oppa_ kumohon bangunlah. Aku sudah datang. Kau berjanji ingin memeluk dan menciumku, bukan..? Oppa bangunlah.." Airmataku kembali mengalir sejadi-jadinya.

"Nyonya.." Seru wasit itu.

"Apa..! Aku istrinya apa maumu..?!" Bentakku.

"Istri..?" Bingungnnya. Suaranya terdengar keseluruh ruangan karna masih mengenakan mic. Keadaan mulai ribut masalah 'istri' yang disebut wasit ini.

" _Oppa_ aku sedang mengandung baby Wu.." Seruku lagi. Perlahan matanya yang sedari tadi menutup terbuka perlahan.

Senyum kesukannku itu tersugguh lelah di hadapanku. "Benarkah..?" Tanyanya.

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan mengusap lembut pipinya yang sudah biru.

"Maaf tak dapat memberikan kemenangan terakhirku untuk Baby Wu. Maaf kan a.." Yifan oppa kembali menutup matanya.

" _Oppa_..? _Oppa_..! _OPPA._.!" Pekiku mencoba membangunkannya.

"Junmyeon-i biarkan Yifan di bawa ke rumah sakit.." Seseorang menariku dari sisi Yifan oppa.

"Aku tak mau..! _Oppa_ , jangan tinggalkan aku..! WU YIFAN KAU HARUS BANGUN..!" Aku memeberontak dari cengkraman kuat Luhan oppa.

 **.**

 **(AUTHOR SIDE)**

 **.**

"Oppa sudahlah. Turunkan aku. Bagaimana kalau Minseok eonni melihatmu seperti ini.. Kau pammmhhfftt.." Bibir mungil Junmyeon kembali dilumat Yifan. Cukup lama mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Mommy Wu.." Ucap Yifan lembut dengan jarak wajah sangat dekat dengan Junmyeon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Daddy Wu.." Balas Junmyeon.

Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Junmyeon. Menjaga agar istrinya tak jatuh dari pangkuannya. "Sayang kau belum menceritakan siapa yang membantumu dalam penyelamatan dua minggu yang lalu.." Tanya Yifan.

Junmyeon hanya diam dan terus menatap wajah suaminya. Menggoda suaminya agar semakin penasaran. Chanyeol dan komplotannya telah di tangkap oleh polisi atas dasar penculikan dan penganiayaan. Kemenangan yang diraih Minjoon tak sah karna Yifan tak melawan sama sekali. Dan kemenangan punjatuh pada tangan Yifan. Ya, meskipun kemenangan ini tidak cukup seru dari pertandingan biasanya bagi Yifan.

"Hei, Mommy Wu.." Yifan kembali mengecup singkat bibir istrinya itu. "Siapa yang membantumu..?"

"Mereka kakak beradik Oh. Aku mengenalnya saat melihat pertandingan semi final oppa beberapa minggu lalu. Mereka fans beratmu. Jadi aku yakin pasti mereka akan menonton setiap pertandinganmu, makanya aku meminta bantuan mereka.."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki..?"

"Laki-laki.."

Kilatan kesal mulai terpancar diwajah Yifan. Junmyeon yang menyedarinya mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Apakah mereka lebih tampan dariku..?"

"Tampan.. sangan tampan. Terlebih sang adik yang tampan dan menggemaskan.."

"Oohh.. Aku mengerti jadi kau menghubungi mereka karna me..-"

Chu..

Junmyeon mengecup bibir Yifan yang mencerocos cemburu. "Daddy Wu tak terkalahkan di hati Mommy dan Baby Wu. Jadi jangan cemburu.." Jelas Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan Mommy.." Ucap Yifan dan detik berikutnya mulai mencium bibir Junmyeon. Junmyeon membalas dengan senang hati. Mendapat lampu hijau Yifan semakin gencar menyalurkan cintanya pada sang istri.

Cklek..

"Omo.. Jika dilihat secara _live_ lebih keren ternyata.." Ucap suara yang membuka pintu. Sontak suami istri itu melepas diri. Junmyeon melihat dua orang yang berada diambang pintu tersebut.

"Yeonseok _Oppa_ , Sehun- _a_.." Ucap Junmyeon malu.

" _Noona_ yang tadi keren.." Celetuk Sehun.

"Kau melihatnya bocah kecil..?" Tanya Yeonseok.

" _Hyeong_ aku bukan bocah kecil lagi. Bahkan aku sudah beberapa kali melakukannya dengan Jongin.."

" _Nde_..?!" Kaget Yeonseok.

Sehun mengacuhkan Yeonseok di depan pintu. Kakinya melangkah masuh lebih dekat. Junmyeon ingin turun dari pangkuan Yifan, namun Yifan menahan dengan kuat.

"Tidak masalah _noona_. Kalian terlihat sangat romantis. _Anneyeonghaseo_ Mask _hyeong-nim_. Aku Oh Sehun salah satu agen penyelamatmu dua minggu yang lalu.." Salam Sehun.

"Wu Yifan, suami Wu Junmyeon. Jangan memanggilku Mask lagi. Aku sudah pensiun.." Sahut Yifan ramah.

"Baiklah.." Setuju Sehun. Diliriknya laki-laki yang masih berada diambang pintu. " _Hyeong_ kau tidak berubah menjadi petugas keamanan kan..? Aku belum mau mengurus perusahaan appa.."

Yeonseok melangkah masuk dengan memandang kesal adiknya itu. "Salam kenal, aku Oh Yeonseok.."

"Salam kenal _Hyung-nim_. Aku Wu Yifan suami Wu Junmyeon.."

Seketika suasan ruangan menjadi hening. Pandangan Oh bersaudara menatap Junmyeon seakan menuntut.

"Astaga aku lupa oppa. Kemarin aku menjajikan mereka sebagai bentuk terima kasihku atas semua ini. Aku akan memberikan tanda tanganmu.." Jelas Junmyeon yang baru mengingat janjinya.

"Ambil sarung tinjuku waktu melawan Minjoon kemarin.." Pinta Yifan. Junmyeon turun dari pangkuan Yifan yang berada diata ranjang. Melangkah menuju lemari kecil di sudut ruangan. Mengambil sarung tinju bewarna merah terang itu dan memberikannya pada Yifan. Yifan meraih spidol permanen di meja kecil samping ranjang. Membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kedua sarung itu. Lalu memberikannya pada Oh bersaudara.

" _Hyeong-nim_ inikan..?" Takjub Sehun.

"Ne, sebenarnya Luhan _hyeong_ selaku pelatih dan manegerku ingin memuesumkan sarung tinju pertandingan terakhirku ini. Tapi berhubung kalian sudah membantu penyelamatan ini. Aku memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih.."

" _Hyeong_ ini lebih dari cukup. _Hyeong_ tak salah aku meng-idolakanmu. _Hyeong_ kau memang keren.." Girang Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar pada sarung tinju itu.

"Terima kasih Yifan- _ssi_.."

"Jangan seformal itu padaku.."

Yeonseok ingin menjawab. Namun tertahan saat pintu kamar kembali terbuka. "Selamat siang.." Seru wanita cantik dengan seragam dokter itu. Semua mata memandanganya.

" _Noona_.." Panggil Yifan.

"Bagaimana sudah baikan..?" Tanya Minseok lembut.

"Pengobatan _noona_ tak mempan. Pengobatan istriku baru memepan.."

Plak.. Pukulan pelan mendarat di kepala Yifan yang diperban.

" _Noona_ kau ingin membuatku geger otak kembali, hah..! Brutal sekali kau Nyonya Oh.." Kesal Yifan dan memeluk manja pinggang Junmyeon yang berada disampingnya.

" _Nde..?_ " Kaget Yeonseok. "Dokter bermarga Oh..?" Tanya Yeonseok.

"Lebih tepatnya akan, tuan. Calon suami saya adalah Oh Luhan.." Balas Minseok.

Yeonseok tercengang mendengar penuturan Minseok. Wajahnya yang sumringah sejak tadi berubah jadi murung.

" _Hyeong_ kau tak berfikiran dia akan menjadi Nyonya Oh Yeonseok, bukan..? aigo _hyeong_ wajahmu tak sepadan dengan dokter cantik ini. Lebih baik _Noona_ ini bersamaku saja.." cerocos Sehun yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Yeonseok dan kekehan kecil dari Yifan, Junmyeon dan Minseok.

Cklek..

Pintu kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan dengan senyum menawan. Wajahnya hampir serupa dengan Yifan. Hanya saja pria ini lebih memiliki wajah yang tenang.

"Selamat Siang.." salamnya dan langsung merangkul mesra pinggang Minseok. Yeonseok menelan salivanya susah payah melihat adegan itu.

"Anda tuan Oh Luhan..?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik hyeongnya yang menunduk sedari tadi.

"Ya, ada apa..? apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya..?" tanya Luhan heran. Dia menatap Yifan seakan bertanya siapa dua orang ini.

" _Hyeong_ tabahkan hatimu, _ne._ Sainganmu begitu berat. Belum start saja kau sudah finish duluan.." Sehun menepuk pundak Yeonseok pelan. Yifan tak tahan menahan gelak tawanya.

Yifan menempati janjinya pada sang istri dengan cara yang cukup tragis. Sebenarnya itu cara yang tak terduga. Yang penting janjinya pada sang istri dan calon bayinya telah di tepatinya.

 **.**

 **(EPILOG)**

 **.**

Semilir angin pantai menjelang senja erasa sejuk di tepi pantai timur Gangwon Do. Dua pasang jejak kaki itu berlari membuat jejak di pesisir pantai. Terhapus dan terbentuk kembali.

Hap..

Yifan mendekap Junmyeon dalam pelukannya. Menuntun tubuhnya mendekati laut.

" _Oppa_ turunkan aku..!" Junmyeon memberontak dan memukul bahu Yifan.

Yifan tak mengindahkan teriakan Junmyeon. Dengan sekali hentakan, dihempasaknnya tubuh mereka ke laut.

"Yak _oppa_..! Lihatlah bajuku basah semua.." Amuk Junmyeon sambil mengejar Yifan yang terlebih dahulu berlari kembali ke tepi pantai.

Bruk..

Junmyeon mendabrak tubuh Yifan dan keduanya terjatuh di atas pasir.

"Bajuku basah _oppa_.." Manja Junmyeon.

"Lalu kau ingin aku yang menggantikan bajumu..?" Tanya Yifan menggoda.

"Ide yang bagus.." Balas Junmyeon.

Yifan gemas dengan kelakukan istrinya itu mendekap erat tubuh Junmyeon yang berada diatasnya dengan kuat.

"Aku menepati janjiku bukan..?" Tanya Yifan

"Ya.."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Aku selalu menepati janjiku. Terlebih itu janji dengan dirimu.."

"Maukah _oppa_ kembali berjanji padaku..?"

"Apa itu..?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Tak ada alasan apapun untuk kita saling berpisah. Dan berjanjilah jangan bersikap bodoh lagi.."

"Bersikap bodoh..? Aku ini cerdas Mommy Wu.." Kesal Yifan.

"Bukan bodoh dalam hal itu. Pikirkan keselamatanmu juga saat oppa berusaha menyelamatkan keluargamu. _Oppa_ tau rasanya aku ingin memukul kepala oppa saat _oppa_ dengan bodohnya menuruti apa saja yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Aku akan sudah bilang aku bisa menyelamatakan diri sendiri. Jadi bertandinglah seperti biasa waktu itu. Akibatnya apa..? _Oppa_ hampir terkena geger otak. _Oppa_ mau Baby Wu kehilangan Daddynya. Tidak kan..? Makanya cerdas sedikit dalam hal itu.." Ceramah Junmyeon.

Yifan hanya tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan dari istrinya itu.

Chu

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku sedang menasehati _oppa_.." Kesal Junmyeon.

Chu

"Kau tak mencintaiku..?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Tapi kita sedang membahas kebodohanmu _oppa_.."

Chu

"Balas jika kau mencintaiku.." Rengek Yifan manja.

Chu

Ciuman itu dimulai Junmyeon dan dengan senang hati Yifan menikmati permainan sang istri dibibirnya.

"FANFAN..! ADIK IPAR..! Cepat masuk..! Makanan sudah selesai..! Zitao sudah bangun dan mencari ibunya..!" Teriakan nyaring itu menggema di pesisir pantai. Teriakan Wu Hangeng memang dahsyat.

"Biarkan saja. _Gege_ hanya cemburu. Kita lanjutkan lagi.." Sahut Yifan dan kembali menggapai bibir istrinya.

"Wu Yifan..! ANAKMU MEMBUTUHKAN IBUNYA BODOH..!" ulang Hangeng dengan suara lebih besar.

Yifan dan Junmyeon bangkit dari tidurnya.

" _Gege_ aku tak bodoh..!" Bela Yifan.

Namun diacuhkan oleh Hangeng yang sudah melenggang masuk ke rumah Yifan.

"Hangeng _oppa_ saja mengatakan kau bodoh _oppa_. Berarti tak salah kalau aku mengatakan mu bodoh, _oppa_.." Celetuk Junmyeon dan langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Yifan yang tercengang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Ending.. semoga kalian suka.. bubai..**

 **.**


End file.
